Two Can Go
by TheCharmingFamily
Summary: Hello everyone welcome to my second AU base off of Once Upon a Time. Be sure to check out my first story, Savior at Thirteen. This AU is about Charming going with Emma through the wardrobe. I will show moments of him and Emma as she grows up. I won't say when they go to Storybrooke to break the curse. That is a surprise! I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Being a Single Father isn't Easy

_Hey there guys! I wanted to start out by saying that those of you who know me for Savior at Thirteen that I am still writing that story but I wanted to start writing others to appeal to others that might want to read something different. This like all my stories I will write will be OUAT base. And for the new comers thank you for joining along on this ride. I hope you enjoy and be sure to check out my other story, Savior at Thirteen. Lastly this won't start off with a preface like my other one did because this AU will be very different from the original story line. What I will say is this will cover the people who love Daddy Charming stories. Okay on to the story!_

Being a Single Father Isn't Easy

"Charming you have to take her. Two can go. I can't move. I just gave birth. Please. Maybe what Rumble said wasn't true. It won't be 28 years. You can find me. You will always find me." the words of his beloved rang through his head each and everyday he was away from her. It was hard to believe it had been a year since Emma's birth and a year since he lost Snow. But he knew if he kept fighting he would find her. He would never give up.

"Lets blow out the candles together daddy's girl. " Charming told the squirming baby. Emma was sitting in her high chairing ready to get out to play. He blew out the candles with her making a wish they both wanted, Snow back. Emma wiggled her hands as if to get his attention. He smiled kissing her cheek. " Happy birthday princess. " he said as he feed her some cake.

A year ago today he came through the wardrobe with Emma in his arms. He followed Rumble's instruction and managed to adjust to this word. He got a job at a veterinarian office as veterinarian technician. He learned on the job and over the year became one of the best there. He managed to get what this world called an apartment in a city called Boston. Him and Emma lived peacefully here. But Charming wanted to get back. He needed to find his wife but had no idea where to start.

A soft knock came to his door and he sighed. He walked over not sure who it was. He opened the door and saw a women around his age standing at his door. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She held a present in her hand with a smile.

" Hello, Amber. " He said. She was the other veterinarian technician that worked with him. He suspected she had a crush on him but he really wasn't trying to entertain her. She handed him the gift. He set it down and looked at her ready for her to speak.

"I just wanted to come by and give this to you! I heard it was your little girl's birthday. She is just so cute. Could I come in and see he!" She asked in her loud squeaky voice. He wanted to say no but he was too nice for that. He simply smiled and move aside so she could come in. She basally bounced in and instantly scooped Emma up. Emma giggled ready to play.

"We actually have a long day planned. I am about to change my clothes so we could leave but maybe you could help and watch her please for a moment. " He suggested. She nodded and bounced Emma up and down. Charming walked into his room and sighed. He really had nothing planned but figure it was the only way to get her to go. He needed to focus on finding Snow. So he changed real quick and came out. It seem just in time too.

"Look David I was trying to practice with her to walk. " Amber said happily. She placed Emma on the ground and helped the girl balanced. Charming smiled. He had been having a touch time teaching Emma to walk. He was kinda happy someone was here to help. So he sat down and opened his arms ready to catch Emma.

"Come on Emma, come to daddy. " He said in a soft voice. She giggled and took one step away from Amber. She was looking at Charming as he kept his arms open. She took a few more steps until she was right in front of him. He happily grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Amber seem to take this as sign that this was a special moment for father and daughter and left. He swung Emma in his arms. " I am so proud of you Emma! Your mother would be so proud as well! I am so glad I set up those things called camera just in case something like this happened. " He said kissing her cheek.

" Dadddadda" She babbled. Her smiled. She had managed to say her first word at six months and of course it had been Dada. Now she had took her first steps. He just couldn't believe how fast she was growing. He picked her up and went to the camera to end the video. He would label this one first steps. He had a lot of video tapes by now. He would share them all one day soon with Snow.

"Come on baby girl time for your first nap. " He said and walked her over to her crib. He placed her in there. He covered her with her baby blanket. It was the one Granny had made for her before she was born. He sighed softly. " One day baby I promise our wish will come true. " He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Two years later

" Daddy! Daddy wake up!" the loud sound of Emma's voice seem to get closer and closer to his bed until she was bouncing almost on top of him. He blinked open his eyes to see locks of blonde hair in his view of sight and then a pair of green eyes. He laughed as he pulled his princess into his arms.

"Happy birthday Em. " He whispered into her hair. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He managed to sit up while holding her. She snuggled her head into his chest and he rubbed small circles over her back. She then pop her head up and giggled.

" Time to get dress daddy! We go out. Don't wanna stay in. Pizza time!" She said happily. He chuckled and put her on the ground. She wasn't exactly sure why she had to stay inside a lot but he tried his best to explain. In the past three years since he lost Snow, nothing much had changed. He still worked as veterinarian technician but another veterinarian who was known as the top veterinarian. Emma stayed at home most of the time with a bay sitter who had been 'sent' to him and told he could trust.

"Daddy needs to get dress first baby. Daddy wants his princess to go make her bed. " He said kissing the top of her head. It gave him enough time to change. He put some jeans and a tee-shirt. Just in time to open the door to Emma bouncing up and down. He picked her up. " Come on Em let's go get dress. " He said. He walked to her room and set her down as she pointed to a blue and gold dress in the closet.

"I want to wear that one daddy!" She said happily. He smiled. She picked the dress out a while back. He was surprised how it looked a lot like a dress her mother used too wear. Of course Emma never seen Snow so she wouldn't know but it seem fate had brought her to this dress. Now she was choosing to wear it on her birthday. He kissed her cheek as he got the dress.

" Anything for my princess. Now sit still so daddy can dress you. " He said and she did as she was told. He took her pj's off and replaced them with the dress. Dressing her had been hard at first. Being a single dad wasn't easy. These were the times he needed Snow. But he managed. Once she was dressed he began to braid her hair as she sat there humming a song he had made up for her.

"Time to go?" Emma asked trying to wiggle out of his grip. He chuckled and let her go. She leaped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and walked her out of the room. He pulled her off his back set her down on the sofa.

" We will go after you get your presents!" He said cheerfully. She bounced and down as one by one he handed her presents. Most of them were toys and some were clothes. She loved dresses so that was what he got her. He loved dressing her like the princess she was. But there was one present he saved for the end. " Close your eyes. " He directed. She said as she was told.

He pulled out a tiara he had in a box. It was quit beautiful. There were diamonds all over. He placed it on her head and in seconds she opened her eyes. She ran to the mirror and screamed in happiness. " Is this mine!" She asked. He walked behind her and kissed her head.

" This was your mothers. She got it at your age. You are daddy's princess and daddy's princess deserves a tiara. But you need to take good care of it, understand? You can wear today but it has to go up afterwards. " He explained. He told her stories about her mother. She tried to understand but she was only three. It was hard. She smiled brightly.

"Okaaa Daddddy" She squealed. He picked her up and held her tightly. He knew no matter what he would always have her. She was his world and no one would break them apart.

" I love you Em. Always remember that. " He said. She leaned up to kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

" Love you dada. " She mumbled.


	2. I Will Always Find You

Hey there guys I just wanted to inform you all that I am only writing a few short stories on the life before Emma and Charming find Storybrooke, like Emma's milestones. Now don't worry since she did grow up with Charming throughout the story they will be closer. As I feel there isn't a lot Daddy Charming stories.

I Will Always Find You

" Em wake up honey. " Charming whispered to Emma who was fast asleep. She blinked open her eyes and looked at him. She smiled. He kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her up and carried her out. "Now you know what today is." He said.

" I don't want to go to school. Why do I need too?" Emma said as she clung to him. He set her down and smiled. He grabbed her uniform. He wasn't happy with sending her to school with everything going on but she needed a normal life like she would had back home.

"Em, you already had to wait a year because you weren't quit five yet last august. You are five now. You made five in October. It is time for school baby. I don't like the idea of you being away from me but I want you to have a normal life. " He said. He started to change her by pulling her pj's off.

"But I want to stay here with you and help you find mommy..." She complained as he pulled her jumper on. He kissed her head and sat her down to brush her hair. His heart broke for her. Now that she was getting older he began explaining to her where mommy was. He had been looking for his wife since the day Emma was born and they landed in this world.

"Oh Em.. there is nothing you really can do. I promise if I find out anything I will come for you. Now time to brush those pearly whites. " He said and shuffled her along. He got her to the bathroom to help her brush her teeth. She was growing up so fast. He just hoped he found Snow soon. Once she was done brushing her teeth they walked out to the living room where he grabbed the camera. Emma fell into place.

"Hey mommy! I am five now as you know from my birthday video. But today is my first day of school. I can't wait until we find you. I love you already. " Emma said in her sweet little voice. She swirled in her jumper so Charming got a good look of her. Tears began to fall. His little girl was growing up. He shut the video off for now and picked Emma up holding her tight.

" One day baby girl mommy will be able to dress you and prepare you for school herself. I promise. Now time to go. " He said and kissed her cheek. He set her down, grabbed her backpack and walked out the door together.

Two years later

"Daddy guess what!" Emma said excitedly as they both sat down for dinner. She had some chicken nuggets and mac n cheese. She wiggled in her seat as she waited for her father to speak.

"What sweetheart?" Charming asked nicely. He was eating bake chicken and his own mac n cheese. He liked to match closely to her because she felt more grown up at the young age of eight.

"I meant a new friend at school! Her name is Lily. We have a lot in common. She has a father and doesn't know her mother. But the only different is her father isn't really hers. I am glad you are my real daddy. " She said as she went on and on. At this age she loved to babble. He smiled.

" Well her father probably loves her as much as I do which honey does make him her real father. You will understand better when you are older. " He said. She finished her food when he did and ran to her pile of toys he always laid out for her to play with.

" Daddy why do some mommy's and daddy's leave their kids? I mean I know why my mommy left me but I mean others. " Emma asked. Charming sat beside her and frowned. He wasn't sure how to answer that because he didn't understand that either.

" Em I wish I could answer that but I don't even understand. I just know some mommy's and daddy's just can't take care of a baby but others will want a baby. Like Lily's father. Don't worry though honey your mother wants you. " He said kissing her cheek. She forgot the topic and went on to play with her toys.

How much longer could he pretend that everything was all right and mommy will soon be found. After that day he continue to wonder if Rumble would be right and they wouldn't see her for 28 years until one day soon after Emma's tenth birthday a letter came to his house. It told him about a job as a veterinarian technician in a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. Strange enough Charming packed up their things and went. He felt that maybe he would finally her.

"Daddy why again are we leaving? I don't want to leave. I have a lot of friends. I don't know anyone there. " Emma complained. They were driving in Charming truck that he had brought a few years back. He wasn't sure where this town was as he never heard of it. But some how he was finding his way. What he didn't know was the letter was leading him there.

" I know you are upset we are leaving. But baby I told you one day we would find mama and make home with her. What if this Storybrooke has clues where she might be. We can't stop looking for her now can we? " Charming asked gently. Emma nodded. She hasn't cried much since he told her. She as he did, believed that someone was sending to the town to help them. But it was too hard.

"No we can't... I just hope she is here. It was getting hard seeing all my friend's mamas coming to events at school and mine isn't there. It hurts dad..." Emma said. She tried to be brave but she was only ten. He just hope this new start would be good.

" I promised you every year on your birthday we would find her and I will not break that promise. I will always find her, remember. " He said as they pulled in front of a sign that said, _Welcome to Storybrooke_. " Looks like this is the place Em. Ready?" He asked as he waited.

"Ready, Daddy. " She said with a brave smile. Charming nodded and rode on in. It was now or never. This was the place. Either she was here or clues to find her were here. He drove until he seen the sight of builds. This town sure was small. He parked outside of a diner called Granny's.

"Well time for us to find a place to call home, come on Em. " He said as he got out. He helped her out and held her hand as they walked inside. There wasn't many people in. A few men and a few children. And one women. She sat the closest to him. His body froze in place. She didn't have to turn for him to know who she was. But when she did turn his guesses was confirmed. She had hazel eyes and short black hair. Even though her hair was short she could only be one person.

"Oh hello there. Welcome to Storybrooke, my name is Mary Margret Blanchard. Just visiting or staying for a while?" the women asked. Charming blinked his eyes as he realized what she said. Of course she wouldn't remember. His heart began to break.

" My name is David Nolan. My daughter and I are staying for a while, I am here for a job. Nice to meet you Mary Margret. " He said shaking her hand. His whole body melted. Could this really be her. Could this really be his Snow.


	3. Adjusting to a New Life

_Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I am not sure if you guys reading this story if you guys are also reading my other one but just to give you guys some information on what's happened the last week. So I got engaged! That's pretty much it lol Sorry I am busy with life though. But I am gonna try to post more._

Adjusting to a New Life

"Mo-" Emma began to say when she also realized who this women was. Charming gave her a face that said for her to stay quiet. She huffed but stay silent. Mary Margret however noticed this and looked at her with soft eyes. She bent down so she was eye level with the girl.

"What is your name?" Mary Margret asked with a smile. Emma had to hold back from screaming that she should know her name, what mother forgot their child name. But she knew she couldn't. It wasn't her mother fault that she didn't remember.

"My name is Emma.." She said quietly. Mary Margret nodded then s-tood back up. She faced David who still looked surprised. She wasn't sure why he was looking like that. One thing for sure she thought she seen him before but wasn't sure where. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you both. I am a school teacher here so I can help you enroll Emma here. Granny other there can help you find an apartment here. And well if you find Regina, she can help you with that job you are supposed to be here for, she is mayor. " Mary Margret explained.

"Oh okay, thank you Mary Margret. Emma is ten and in the fourth grade. She must be enroll as soon as possible. " He said with a smile which made Emma sigh. Mary Margret chuckled and David had do his best not to melt to pieces when he heard her laugh. " But I think I can handle find out about my job. I will talk to Granny though. " He said. He was surprised that her name had stayed the same.

"Sounds good to me! I will get a move on and let you know about school, Mr. Nolan. Again welcome to our town. " Mary Margret said and turned to sit back down. He let out a deep breath and walked over to Granny. He knew one thing, when Regina found him he wasn't sure what he would say to her.

" Hello, Granny." He said and forgot she didn't know him. She looked at him sideways but then smiled. Mary Margret told him her name and she probably knew everyone knew her name. He sat down and Emma followed him. He figure they needed a place now before anything else. So him and Emma could talk about what they would do. " Ms. Blanchard directed us to you. We need a place to stay. " David said.

" I know just a place. There is a loft available in Ms. Blanchard's building. The rent is reasonable. I can take you there now. " She said. David heart swelled as he realize they would be near Snow. He didn't need to see the place. He knew it would be perfect.

" No that is fine. I can sign the lease now. I have a lot to do. It seems you are nice enough to know what you are talking about. " He said. She smiled and came back with the papers. After a few minutes everything was done and she handed him the key.

" You two are all set. "Granny said and she left them. She went in the back. David was about to leave when another women came from the back. She was dressed in red, had brown hair and green eyes. He held his breath as he seen another face he knew all too well. He decided it was time to go. He gently grabbed Emma's hand and walked out the diner. When he turned he almost slammed right into Regina.

"Hey watch wher-" Regina stopped mid-sentence. She turned pale white. David was prepared. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. " What are you doing here, David?" She basically growled at them. He put on his best shock face. He pulled Emma behind him and narrowed his own eyes.

"Do I know you, lady?" He asked. Regina face turned red. How was it, he was here? She was supposed to have more time! She looked at the child and knew it was the one child that could ruin her life.

" Don't act stupid, David! What do you think you are doing here? I know you have your memory. You escaped the curse. No way you wouldn't remember. Just come clean. " She said as she looked between him and Emma. He hadn't expected her to believe him but he had to try. It didn't matter he wasn't leaving.

" I am not leaving Regina. Someone else knows I am here. I was sent a letter. You knew when I made it through the wardrobe with Emma, good would win. At least you had ten great years. It is time I take back my kingdom. Now if you don't mind I have to meet with someone. " He said. He tried to push pass her but she stopped him.

" I can't make you leave just yet but I will find a way. You will not break my curse. " She said as she let him go. He held on to Emma's hand tight and moved around her but he gave her a quick look.

" No, I won't break the curse. Emma will. " He said and walked around her. Emma walked quickly behind them as they made their way to find out who sent him the letter.

"Come in. " a voice came from the inside of a dusty shop. David walked inside with Emma. He wasn't sure what to expect when he find this place. After he left Regina, he knew he had to find the person who gave him the letter. He showed a few people the stamp that was on the letter and finally directed him to this shop called Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

"Hello, Mr. Gold?" David called. He spotted the man finally and his eyes went wide. He knew exactly who he was as soon as he seen him. He held back a scream. After all this, Rumpelstiltskin was the one who brought him here. " Do you remember me?" He asked in hopes he had his memory. The man looked confused.

"Nope. What do you want?" He asked, sounding as annoyed as ever. David walked over to him and crossed his arms. He wasn't sure what to do. He decided to just show him. He handed him the letter and that seem to help him remember something. " Oh you are Mr. Nolan. I heard you are a great Veterinarian Technician. So I decided to give you a job here in our town. I own this town. So I say what goes. So don't worry about Mayor Regina. I know you probably met her already." He said.

"Oh thank you sir. This is my daughter. " He said and Emma waved shyly. He wasn't sure how he felt about this but he needed to make money and live as normal as he could of a life here until he find a way to break the curse.

"Hello, there Emma. " Mr. Gold said. David looked at him surprised. Now he was confused. How did he know that was her name. Was he lying? He crossed his arm.

"How do you know her name?" David asked. Mr. Gold had to think about it. He wasn't really sure. But somewhere now that Emma was back, his memory would slowly come back. He shrugged.

"I read it in your files. I know a lot about the people I hire. " He said. David nodded and turned to leave. Emma looked back at Rumpelstiltskin. He looked at her and something deep inside started to turn. " Welcome to Storybrooke, Mr. Nolan. " Mr. Gold called as they left.

"Home sweet home. " David said as him and Emma walked inside the loft. She looked around and smiled. Then she turned to look at him. She sighed. He walked over and hugged her. " I know sweetie. I know this is a lot to take in. Don't worry we will defeat Regina and you will break this curse. We find her, Em. We finally did. " He said as he held her tight.


	4. First Day in Storybrooke

First Day in Storybrooke

"Em wake up, sweetie. "Charming said as he stood by her bed. He gave her the upstairs bedroom while he took the downstairs bed that was opened to the rest of the loft. He knew she would like the privacy better than him. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Someone looks happy. " he said as she got up.

"Well I get to spend a whole day with my mama. Even if she doesn't know me, I know her. " Emma said softly. He pulled out the bed and hugged her tightly before setting her down. She walked pass him to her closet where David had placed her clothes and grabbed her uniform her mother had gave them. "I am ready to go. Time to get dress. " She said happily. He chuckled and walked over.

"Slow down silly. I will help you get dress then I have breakfast waiting for you then you may go. Remember Emma, he doesn't know you. Don't be pushy. You have to be patient. Just bond with her. I promise we will figure this curse out. "He said softly. He helped her get her uniform on and kissed her forehead.

"I know daddy. I am going to bond with my mama. I will get her to remember me. I need her too. " She said and stood up straight with determined in her eyes. He picked her up once more and threw her carefully in the air. She giggled and held on to his neck when she landed back.

"You are my princess, Em. Don't ever forget that no matter how old you get. Remember it is always me and you. Hopefully one day your mama too. I love you. " He said and she kissed his cheek before he set her down.

"And you my king daddy! Now come on I must go see the queen!" Emma said in a cheering tone. She ran downstairs and went straight for her plate to eat. She ate as fast as she could and raced to the door. " Come on!" She said and he chuckled as he opened the door. She ran out the door and turned the corner just as Mary Margret came out the door. Emma ran right into her back.

"Oh my..." Mary Margret said as she caught herself. She turned to see a bright red Emma standing behind her. She gave her a soft smile then seen David. He smiled at her as he placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Sorry about that. Emma was just excited to go to school. " He said as he gave her a look. Mary Margret laughed. David had to hold himself together. Emma looked up at Mary Margret with a shy smile.

"Sorry Ms. Blanchard. I didn't mean too. " Emma said as she too had to hold herself back. All she wanted to do was run up and hug her. Mary Margret bent down so she was eye level with Emma. Emma looked at her nervously.

"It is okay sweetheart. I am fine. You are fine and I am happy someone is as excited as you are to go school. I got an idea, if you daddy doesn't mind you can walk with me to school. He can get to work. " She said nicely. Emma's eye lit up. She looked at David who just smiled.

"I am fine with that. Thank you, Mary Margret. " he said. Her name sounded strange coming from him. Mary Margret nodded and stood up. She held her hand out to Emma.

"No problem. Ready Emma. " She said. Emma couldn't believe it. She could really hold her mother's hand. She took her hand. A warmth sensation spread through Emma and Mary Margret's body. Emma knew why but Mary Margret was a bit confused. She glanced down at Emma and couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure what she felt but she shrug it off. She figure it was due to her love for children that she felt so close.

"Ms. Blanchard.. will everyone like me?" Emma asked suddenly as they walked together downstairs. David decided to give them space before he followed. Mary Margret smiled down at her.

"Who wouldn't love you. I don't know you too much but I can tell you are a very sweet girl. " She said as she walked out the door. Emma held on tight to her hand as they crossed the street and headed toward the school. Emma felt her heart sank when she said she didn't know her.

"Thanks. " She said softly. Mary Margret picked up on Emma' sadness and stopped. She looked at her with gentle eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Emma had to hold back her own tears. How could she stand here and not hug her mother. She couldn't call her mommy or anything. And Mary Margret didn't even know her own daughter. Emma was just hurt.

"Nothing just having trouble adjusting to my new life. I lived ten years with my dad in the same place. " Emma said. Mary Margret squeezed her shoulder before walking on.

"Thanks, Ms. Blanchard. That means a lot. "She said. Emma walked inside with Mary Margret and finally let go her hand. She didn't want too. She loved the comfort of her mother. Mary Margret walked in her class room right after Emma and took a seat behind her desk.

" I am not sure what it is, Emma. But I feel a connection to you. Also I love kids and I feel a need to make sure each of them are take care. Just remember I am here to talk. " Mary Margret said with a smile. Emma didn't know what to say and didn't have time too as the rest came in. Emma sat down and prepared for class.

After Emma and Mary Margret left, David made his way downstairs. He had to go to work and act as normal as possible. He made his way out the building and stopped when he spotted Regina who was standing not far from him. She narrowed her eyes.

" I see you are all ready for work, David. Too bad you won't be going. " Regina said as she motion to a man standing not far from him to walk forward. The guy was tall and slender. He look like he could put up a good fight but nothing David couldn't handle. "Don't even think about fighting him. He is the sheriff here. " She said crossing her arms.

"You have the right to silent anything you say can and will be held against you. " the man said. David looked at him in shock. He read the name on the man's shirt that read Graham and wasn't sure who he was but knew he was someone Regina had control over.

"Why I am being put in jail? I did nothing?" He asked the man. The man put the cuff on him and sighed as he looked between Regina and David.

"Well Regina has told me that you hit her yesterday. " Graham said. David looked at her with narrowed eyes then back at the man.

"I did no such thing!" He said angrily. Graham took him tightly and lead him to the sheriff car. Avid struggled but there was no use.

"That is what they all say. Now come on. " He said as he pushed David and shut the door. David grumbled to himself. He hated this. He knew it wouldn't be easy but being put in jail for something he didn't do. Regina never gave up. Graham got inside and drove off.

"You honestly believe her? Isn't there a way I get out of this?" He asked. Graham drove toward the jail and soon the arrive. He pulled David out.

"You will have to get money to pay bail. " Graham said as pulled David in and put him in the cell. He closed the cell and sat behind his desk. David sighed as he rubbed his wrist since Graham had removed the cuffs. He just hoped someone came for him.

"Class is dismissed!" Mary Margret said. Everyone piled out the room expect, Emma. She stayed behind to walk with Mary Margret. She stood up and walked over but before she could say something a man came in. Emma remember him as, Mr. Gold.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr. David is in need of help. Major Regina has placed him in jail. " He said and walked out the door. Emma glanced at Mary Margret who had already gathered her things. She smiled at Emma and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Emma let's go bail him out. " Mary Margret said as she dashed out with Emma.


	5. First Date

First Date

David paced back and forth in the cell as he watched Graham type something in his computer. David sighed. He did nothing wrong but he knew that didn't matter. He ram his hands against the bars. " Come on man you have to believe me.. I didn't lay a finger on her. " He said before sitting back down. He covered his eyes with his hands for just a moment.

"Daddy!" Emma screamed as she ran inside. She grabbed the bars as she began to cry. David leaped up and grabbed her hands through the bars. He stroked her cheek as she tried to hold the tears back. Mary Margret came in slowly after Emma. She looked between them two and her heart began to melt. Something about them made her feel some kind of connection.

"Let him out, I have the bail money." Mary Margret said with a smile. Graham really didn't care. He took the money from her and went to opened the cell. Instantly David ran over to Emma's side and hugged her tightly. Emma hugged him back before releasing him. She turned to look at Mary Margret with bright happy eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Blanchard... " She said and ran over to hug her. Mary Margret looked surprise for a second but then hugged Emma back. David had to turn away not wanting them to see him crying. He just wanted his wife to remember them. Emma released her regretfully. She just wanted to stay there.

" You're welcome sweetheart. I think we should all go for a walk. I don't like jails. " Mary Margret said and David laughed. If she only knew why she hated them. Emma smiled and grabbed her father's hand. He walked with her out with Mary Margret at his side. Once they were outside David stopped he wanted to know something.

"Thank you for bailing me out, Mary Margret. I will repay you. But I just have to ask you something. Why did you bail me out? Not that I am not grateful but you just met me. " David said. She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. Everything she did made it harder and harder to not want to kiss her. He just wanted this fix.

" I don't know really. I just trust you. I don't know how to explain it. I just doubt you would actually hit a women. I also don't know why Regina would have you arrested. But it doesn't matter. I was happy to help. " She said. David nodded before continue to walk on. They reached the entrance to their apartment building and Emma went ahead of them. David stopped Mary Margret before they entered, he knew he had to make a move.

"Look I want to do something to thank you beside repaying you. Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked. He could tell she was blushing and it made his heart do flips. She felt the connection too. She smiled.

"If you wanted to ask me on a date you could have just asked instead of coming up with a lame excuse. But of course I will. " She said with a chuckle. He pretended to look annoyed but ended up laughing.

" Oh dang you caught me. " He teased. She looked away as if she was ashamed by the color of her face. He wanted to just hold her. He had to resist. " I will be by your door at seven tomorrow." He said before opening the door to the apartment building and going up with her at his heels.

"You know you think you are just charming, don't you? " She teased. His heart stopped. He froze in his place causing her to run into his back. She caught herself but was confused. He turned on her but was lost with words. His breathing was uneven, he was searching her face. She swallowed and gripped on to the stair rails tightly. He just lost himself.

"Dad?" he suddenly heard Emma's voice. He broke contact with her and turned back around. Just like that the moment was gone. He was glad. He thought he would lose control and kiss her before she was ready. He went upstairs and reached his door where Emma was. He turned to face Mary Margret who was standing at her door.

"I will see you tomorrow night, Mary Margret. Goodnight. " He said gently. She looked at him and smiled. She felt her cheeks warming up again. She just couldn't explain.

"Goodnight David and Goodnight to you too Emma. " She said before going into her loft. David walked inside their loft with Emma right behind him. He sat down and seen her starring at him. She crossed her arms. He sighed.

" You made a date with mom? " She asked as she walked over. Her eyes shine with hopefulness. He grabbed her hands and smiled at her. He just couldn't believe he was getting a chance to fall in love with her all over again. He nodded slowly. " This is great daddy! We will have mommy back soon!" She cheered and leaped in his arms. He held her tight.

" Mommy is already back and we are never letting her go. " He said as he held her close to his chest. She fell asleep like that and after an hour he brought her to her bed. He then made his own way to bed.

The next day

"Dad I am home!" Emma called from the entrance of the loft. The day had went by quickly. David went to work and Emma off to school. All day all he could think about the date. Now it was time to get dress. He was glad Emma was home so she could help him. He walked out in a suite.

"Well how do I look?" He said. He was wearing a black suite with a blue shirt and a black tie. She giggled and hugged him. He was hoping that was a good sign. He had planned a fancy dinner for them tonight and knew this would work. He knew Mary Margret would be impressed but he also had other things planned.

"You look handsome, Daddy. Mom will love it. She will have no choice. " She said with a smile. He kissed her forehead. He took a deep breath and headed for the door. He had asked Red or Ruby as she was called here to watch Emma. He figure she would be here soon. He opened the door as she knocked.

"Thank you for coming. Emma will be off to bed soon so you shouldn't have much to do. " He said. Ruby smiled and patted his shoulder. He missed Red too. She was always like a sister to him.

"You're welcome. Mary Margret have needed a date for a while to get out. I don't mind helping. Just don't hurt my best friend. " She said and he chuckled. This was the Red he knew. He looked at Emma. "She will be in good hands. " She added.

"Oh I know. And don't worry I don't plan to hurt her. "He said before walking out the door. "Goodnight Em!" He called before walking down the hall toward Mary Margret's door. He felt his heart hitting his rib cage. He somehow managed to knock on the door. He held his breath as she opened the door. He almost fell to pieces right then and there.

"Good evening David." She said. She was dressed in a long red dress that hugged her curves. She was as tall as him with the stunning heels. Her hair even though it was short, was curled. She was wearing making up and looking just beyond beautiful. He let go of his breath. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She giggled.

"Good evening Mary Margret. You are looking beyond lovely. "He said breathless. She blushed once more. He offer his arm to her and she took it. He didn't say another word as he guided her out the door, toward their first date.


	6. Baby Steps

Hello everyone! How have you all been? I have been great by the way and trying to keep up with my post. Anyways here too another chapter!

Baby Steps

David had stayed completely silent the whole time while he walked Mary Margret to the only fancy restaurant in the town. He wasn't sure how to talk to her. He knew what his Snow liked to speak about but this was different. He was just lost with words.

"Are you going to stay silent all night?" Mary Margret suddenly asked. David seem to snapped out of the trance he was in and looked at her. They had reached the door to the restaurant. He opened it up and chuckle softly.

"Sorry I was just lost in thought. A lot to think about it lately. " David said with a smile. He stopped in front a lady. " Table for two for Nolan. " David told the lady. She nodded and walked them to a table by the window.

"Oh David this is so nice. " Mary Margret said. He pulled her chair out and she sat down. He sat across from her. He could get lost forever in her eyes. But he had to act normal.

"Thanks. I haven't took a women out on a date in a while. I hoped I did good. Sorry about earlier again. I wasn't sure how to speak to you actually. " He said. She smiled.

"I understand I haven't had a date since well I am not even sure how long. Just relax though. I don't bite I swear. " She said. A waitress came by them and both of them order something. Once the women left David decided to talk to her once more.

They talked the whole time about different things. They talked about things they liked too do. David made a few jokes and she joked back. They ate their dinner then talk even more. Meanwhile as they talked, Regina was watching them. She looked nervous and knew it was time she did something soon. David didn't realize how late it was until he realize others were leaving.

"Oh this was such an amazing night, David. I never laugh so much. I can't believe a guy like you is still single. " She said smiling. He wanted to say he was married, to her. But knew of course he couldn't. He stood up and pulled her chair up so she could stand up. She took his arm again once they were out.

" I had a great night, Mary Margret. I think I can say the same about you. "He said sweetly. She smiled but stayed silent. He looked at her from the side and seen her starring out into the night. He just smiled and starred out into the night with her.

"Something I need to tell you, David. " Mary Margret suddenly said. He looked at her confused and she sighed. He wasn't sure what she was about to say but he was scared. " I need you to know that I am married..." She trailed off. He stopped in his track and faced her.

"But you said you haven't dated in a while... I thought you were single? " He asked. Now he was shock. She was married? That can't be true! She grabbed both of his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I haven't been on a date in a while. My husband left me months ago... He put me out. We haven't spoke since. We are getting a divorce. It isn't final though. I am sorry I lied to you. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. Sorry to waste your time. " She said. She began to turn away but he pulled her back. They were now inches away. He shook his head.

"I have to say I am a bit upset that you didn't tell you. But tonight had been one of the best nights of my life. I am not sure if I am ready to let that go. " He said. He leaned down to her until their lips were gently touching. He slowly pressed his lips to hers and he could feel her gasp. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. For a moment he felt he world fall away. Her lips were the same. Everything about them were familiar.

"Mary Margret?" a voice from behind David was heard. He pulled back to look at a man who stood behind him. He was tall, slender man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked upset. He stood there with flowers. David knew exactly who the man was, Frederick. He had been promised to Snow way before he and her met. But that had never happen. Regina had turn this on him some how to keep him away from Mary Margret. ( a little twist on the story)

"Go away Jim. We are over. " Mary Margret said. He looked at David then Mary Margret. He threw the flowers down and crossed his arms. Mary Margret sighed as she looked at David. She touched his cheek. David could feel the warmth of the touch leaving him and knew this wasn't good. "I need to talk to my husband. I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night David. " She said. He wanted to protest but didn't. He kissed her cheek.

"Just be careful. Don't let him trick you. And remember you can always call me. " David said before he turned to leave. He walked away feeling like his whole world just crashed. He walked back to the apartment with an empty heart. What would he tell Emma. He wasn't sure. But he had to win Mary Margret over. He reached the door of the apartment and walked inside where Emma was there to greet him.

"Daddy you are home!" She said leaping into his arms. He didn't share her excitement. She felt that right away. She climbed down. He walked over to a chair and sat down. She walked over by him and looked at him. He sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I messed up baby. I didn't want to tell you but I can't hide it. Your mother, some how Regina used the curse against us and had her married to another man. Mommy said they were split up but he showed up... I am so sorry. " He confessed. Emma leaped into his lap and hugged him.

"Dad, don't give up. She belongs with you. She loves you daddy, she just doesn't remember. You have to prove to her. Please don't give up daddy. " She said and kissed his cheek. He held her tight and vowed from that night to not to give up. He had to do this, for his daughter.

The next day

"Emma are you ready for school? Mommy will be here soon to pick you up. " David called. A soft knock got his attention. He walked toward the door to find his wife standing there. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Hey David. " She said. Her tone was different. She was more formal. It was as if she called him Mr. Nolan without actually saying it. It broke his heart. He stepped into the hallway and close the door a little so they had privacy.

" Is everything okay? " He asked. He went to touch her arm but she pulled back. He winced. Was things really over with them? His heart ached for her.

"David listened, I care about you. I don't want to hurt you. Jim and I talked through a lot of our problems. We still have a long way to go but he is a my husband, I have to try. It's the right thing to do." She said with a frown. He couldn't believe this. He looked down and when he did, he noticed she was now wearing a wedding ring but not just any wedding ring.

She was wearing the ring he gave her. The ring his mother said true love follows anywhere the ring goes. Anger boiled inside of him. She thinks this fool gave her the ring! He had to relax though. He couldn't show his anger. He looked back up, and grabbed her hands gently.

" So what we had between us, you are just going to forget? Is the right thing gonna make you happy though?" He questioned her. She pulled away and backed up. He could tell he made her angry.

"How dare you question my love for my husband? We just met. We have nothing between us, David. Now if you don't mind, send Emma downstairs to me. I have nothing left to say to you. " She said. The words came out like acid and burned him. He was taken back but he knew deep down she didn't mean it. She felt the connection between them but she was married and Mary Margret was a good women, she knew what was right.

" I will send Emma down. " He said and went back inside. Mary Margret turned and went downstairs. But of course he was right. She sat on the steps and began to cry. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She felt the connection between them but she was tore between what was right and what made her happy.

" Emma, Mary Margret is downstairs waiting. " He called. She came out looking confused. She looked at her father and seen the look on his face. She ran over and hugged him.

" It will be okay. Remember what I said don't give up. I will figure out a way to break this curse then mama will be yours. " She said and ran out the door. She left him there to finally break down. He fell to his knees covering his eyes. He felt like a failure. How could he not give up when his heart had just been stepped on.


	7. Cheating

Okay guys I have to address an issue that has brought up by one guest. First off if you got a problem with my story and hate it then simply leave. I don't mind you giving me advise but trolling and hating isn't allow on my story. Second I have already addressed you in a review. I have nothing left to say beside this is my story and this is how I chose to write it. I never said it was okay for her to cheat but I didn't want them to just live happy ever after. There has to be drama for people to enjoy the story. I never said she would end up pregnant, nor did I say she was having sex. She isn't. I haven't decided how far that would go. They only talked and decided to try to make things work. And if I decided to have her have sex with him then that is my choice. You don't like it then please leave. You are annoying my other readers who enjoy the story. And too the other guest thank you for understanding. You said exactly how I feel. Anyways once again if you don't like my story then leave. As for everyone else if you have some advise or suggest for my story let me know. Okay on with the chapter.

Cheating

After a while David decided his daughter was right, he wouldn't give up on her. But he also had to keep going with life. He had to prove to her that he was the right one for her not Jim. Even though she was curse it still hurt him that she was married but he knew it was Regina's doings. So he would deal with her first. He left the apartment and went outside just to see the women he was looking for.

"Regina!" he called. She turned with a smirk on her face. He walked over and crossed his arms. " Why would you do this? You know you won't win. I will get my wife back. " He said. He wish he could punch her in her face but he was a prince and he knew not to hit a women.

" She isn't your wife. You need to give up. This isn't a battle you will win. Now move. I have business to take care of. " She said pushing pass him. He sighed but it was time to go to work but he had plans for after work.

Meanwhile

"Ms. Blanchard why are you mad at my daddy?" Emma asked as she walked next to Mary Margret. Mary Margret stopped and face Emma. She sighed as she looked away. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She was feeling mix emotions. She knew it was the right thing to do to be with Jim but she couldn't stop the connection she had with David and even Emma.

" I am not mad Emma. Just a lot going on that you don't need to worry about. " Mary Margret said. Emma just nodded and work on the two of them didn't talk the rest of the day.

After work and school

David walked out of work feeling prepared for anything. He walked toward a small flower stand and brought a huge dozen of roses. Then he grabbed some candy that he hoped tasted good. He walked fast toward the school until he reached the entrance. Then he waited. Suddenly the last two people came out, Mary Margret and Emma.

"Hi dad!" Emma cheered until she realized what he had. She smiled and moved aside as Mary Margret came down. He handed her the roses and she smiled.

"Could we talk please?" He asked her. Emma seen a few girls waiting for their parents and went by them to talk. Mary Margret talked the roses and candy before nodding her head. "Listen I am sorry the way I acted before. " He said.

"I understand how you feel. I didn't want to hurt you but I thought hurting you would push you away so I wouldn't have mix emotions but I can tell you aren't leaving. Which leaving feeling confused with my own feelings. I am not sure to be happy or sad. But I know for one thing is we can only be friends. " Mary Margret said. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I understand. Just remember I care about you. I am always here for you. But I don't think I can give up on you. I will respect your wishes though. " He said kissing her cheek then leaving with Emma. Emma and him walked home.

" What did she say? Is she leaving him?" Emma asked. He looked at her and shook his head.

"No but I can tell she isn't happy. Don't worry I will win her over. " David said as they walked back into the apartment.

At Regina's

"Come in." Regina called from the sofa. She glanced up with a smirk. She already knew who it was. Jim came in with a smile as he walked over to Regina. He sat down beside her on the sofa. She scooted over and wrapped her arms around him. " I am glad you decided to show. " She said.

"As long as this doesn't get back to Mary Margret. She thinks I want to repair our marriage. " Jim said with a smirk. Regina couldn't be happier. She told David she would win and this was her winning.

"Oh don't worry, the school teacher won't know. But I need you to do something for me. " She said and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. " You can do that later but for now lets go have fun upstairs. " Regina said as she seductively motion for him to follow her upstairs. Without a word, Jim followed her, feeling very pleased.

At Granny's

" Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked her best friend. Mary Margret was sitting at a table looking at the clock. She looked back at Ruby and tried to take a smile.

"Oh nothing. " She said. Ruby sat down not too worry since the place was empty. She placed a hand other Mary Margret's hand. Mary Margret squeezed it.

"Now we have been best friends for a while. I can tell when something is bothering you so spill. " Ruby said. Mary Margret sighed but knew she was right.

"Well you know David the new guy here. I went on a date with him the other night. We really connected then Jim came back and wanted to work things out with me. I agreed and basically told David we should be just friends but somewhere deep inside I feel like I made a mistake. And now Jim had promised me dinner and is proving to me why I left him the first time. " She said. Ruby nodded.

"Well you need to do what makes you happy. I know that isn't easy. Just don't throw away your marriage for some guy you just met unless you truly believe he is worth it. But if Jim isn't changing then maybe you got your answer. " Ruby said. Mary Margret thought about it.

"I want to give it my all for this marriage because I love Jim. But if he doesn't start pulling his side then it might be time to end it for good. I am ready to settle down and have a family. I am just not sure if Jim is ready for that. I can't wait forever. And then there is David who has been nothing but sweet to me. And his daughter Emma is such a sweetheart. " Mary Margret said with a smile.

"Sounds like you already know what you want. " Ruby said giving her best friend's hand one more squeeze then leaving. Mary Margret got up and walked out the door only to freeze at the sight before her.

"This is for kissing my wife!" Jim yelled. He punched David in the mouth and kept punching at him. Mary Margret looked at Jim who looked like he slept in his clothes. His face was red with anger. David was trying to regain his pose but every time he tried to he just got punched again.

"Jim! What are you doing!?" Mary Margret yelled but that didn't stop Jim. She ran forward and leaped between him and David. Jim didn't realize what she did until it was too late and punched Mary Margret by mistake. Mary Margret fell to the ground, blacking out. Emma who was wondering where her father was came running out.

"Dad! Mo-" She caught herself. " Ms. Blanchard!" She corrected. She dashed over to Mary Margret's side but Jim held her back. He leaned toward Mary Margret looking worried. "Let me go! Get away from her!" Emma screamed trying to break lose. David grabbed Emma and set her aside.

"Just stay back please Em. Let me take care of this. " David said as he rubbed his chin. His face was swollen but he was okay. He caught a glimpse of Regina who was smiling. He knew this was her doing. She must had been even happier when Jim knocked Mary Margret out. He grabbed Jim by the shirt and back him away from Mary.

"Get your hands off me!" Jim screamed but David didn't release him until he seen Sheriff Graham coming his way. Graham cuffed Jim just as David let him go. Jim struggled but there was no point. Meanwhile David picked up Mary Margret limp body and turned to Emma.

"Come on we need to take her to the hospital. She will be fine but she needs to be check. " David said as he walked toward his truck with Emma alongside him. He could see though in the corner of his eyes, Regina's red face. It was a clear sign that her plan had backfired.


	8. Making a Choice

Hello there! Sorry I have been gone. It was my birthday this weekend and I went out of town. I know I haven't posted in a while and I am sorry for that. I am trying my best. Thank you to all my supporters for continuing to read. Now on with the chapter.

Making a Choice

It only took David a few moments to get to the hospital. He rushed inside with Mary Margret and Emma who was right beside him. He found Dr. Wale within seconds and then everything happen all at once. Dr. Wale took her and David was left to worry even though he knew she would be fine.

"Daddy will mommy be okay? " Emma asked as she looked up at David.

"You should teach your daughter to keep her voice down she shouldn't be speaking about Mary Margret like that someone might hear her." Regina said as she walked inside. Emma turned on her and crossed her arms but David blocked Emma's path.

"Regina you shouldn't be here. You should leave. " David said as he tried to hold Emma back. Though he didn't do a good job because Emma leaped around him. Tears were falling from her face.

"This is all your fault! Fix this! You ruin my family! You did this! I hate you!" Emma screamed. Just then Dr. Wale rolled Mary Margret in which caused them all to turn around beside Regina who decided to leave.

"What's going on? Why is Emma screaming at Regina?" Mary Margret asked. She looked like she was well again beside the blue circle around her eye. David dashed to her and touched her cheek. She pulled away slowly shaking her head. " Tell me. " She demanded.

" Emma was just mad. She was worried about you. " He said and gave her a soft smile. " We were both worried. Jim is where he belongs. You have nothing to worry about. " He said as he tried to touch her again but she lightly slapped his hand.

"David she said that Regina ruin her family. What did she mean? What did I miss? You are lying to me. " Mary Margret said as she glanced at Emma who had stepped forward.

"The thing is Mary Margret I have met Regina before. She is the reason my wife is no longer with me. It is a long story and one day I will tell you. Well Emma found out and she was mad. I am sorry to lie to you, it is just hard to talk about. " David said. Which most of it was the truth. He just wasn't going into detail. Mary Margret seem to believe him because she soften. She nodded.

"Oh I understand. I am sorry about Jim, David. I didn't expect him to be like that. He wasn't mad before when we spoke but something most had changed. I know one thing though this changes things. Despite not being about to see out of one eye, I can see things clearer now more than ever. " Mary Margret said and David knew exactly what this meant.

"And what's that?" He asked her. She slowly rose from her chair and kissed his cheek which sent chills up his spine.

" My marriage is over. My choice though is myself. I need some time for myself, David. I am not ready for a relationship but if you are willing to wait then I promise I'm yours when I am ready. " She said before sitting back down. His heart melt and he felt his soul lifting. She just didn't understand how long he was willing to wait. She was the one for him and always will be.

" Then I can promise you that I will wait. Now if you are ready, I shall take you home. " He said with a smile. She nodded. He pushed her wheelchair toward his truck and helped her inside. He knew her choice was the right one and knew that good was going to win.

Meanwhile at the jail

"You fool! You blew it! You honestly think she will take you back?" Regina said as she stormed inside. Jim stood up starring at her. He crossed his arms and pressed his lips together.

"You think I meant for that to happened? You wanted me to hurt him. I was only doing what you want me to do. You were suppose to make sure she came out seeing David hitting me. She will come back to me, she always does. " Jim said sitting on the far side.

"You better get her back if you don't want her with David. " Regina warned. He starred at her surprise.

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted me?" He asked with a smirk. She laughed. She pointed to the sheriff's desk.

"I want him not you. You are my chew toy. You need to get your wife back. I will go visit our friend and get him to let you out. Bye Jim. " She said waving to him. She walked out and found Graham. She pulled him into a kiss, a long warm one.

"Regina this won't get him out quicker. You will have a lot more work to do. Plus he should have some time in there. Meanwhile we could have some fun. " He said kissing behind her ear. She giggled and followed him out the office.

At the apartment

"Thank you, David, for helping me back to my apartment. Thanks for everything really. I just hope Jim come here. I want nothing to do with him. " Mary Margret said as David helped her to her room. He kissed her cheek.

"If he does, he will regret it. You call me if you need anything. Just prepared though Regina will probably have him out tonight. If he comes you let me know. " He said.

"David wait. " She said as he turned to leave. She opened the door wide open and smiled. " Just because I want to be friends doesn't mean we can't talk. Come inside. " She said and he glanced at Emma was looking at him, motioning for him to go. He nodded and walked inside.

"I can't stay long, Emma won't sleep until I tuck her him." He said smiling as he sat down. He wanted his wife back so she could tuck her daughter in. He looked at her as she came over. She sat down.

" I won't keep you. I just don't want to be alone just yet. " She said honestly. He smiled. " How about you tell me about your wife. She died? You don't need to go into details." She said. He looked down.

" She isn't dead. She was took from me. It is hard to explain but we can't be together. She doesn't remember me. " He said as he glanced at her. She frowned.

" I am sorry David. I know that must be hard. I know it has to be hard on Emma. I can't believe Regina has to do with it. You sure you will never see her again? I mean I don't want to come between you two.. " Mary Margret said.

" You aren't coming between us. Could we change the subject, please? I promise real soon I will tell you more just not yet. " He said. He felt like he was drowning. He had to get out. He stood up just as the door swung open and Jim walked inside.

"Get away from my wife!" the man yelled. Jim started toward David but David stopped him, grabbing him and holding him against the wall.

"David put him down. I will handle him. Don't worry he won't get the best of me, I promise. Now go home. " Mary Margret said gently. David placed him down and starred hard at him.

"You lay your hand on her and you're dead. She won't be around to stop me. " David warned him before leaving.

" Listen I am sorry-" Mary Margret cut him off. She shook her head not wanting to hear it.

"No Jim you were wrong. I thought you wanted to fix our marriage but you didn't. Now it's really over. Get out my house. Don't come back or I will let David hurt you like you deserve. " She threaten.

"This won't be the last time you see me. You will be back, Mary Margret. You will be my wife and I promise you that. " He said before slamming the door behind him. Mary Margret fell to her knees crying. She just couldn't take it anymore. It was all to much.

Meanwhile

"Emma I am back. Emma?" David called. He started to look everywhere and didn't see her anywhere. "Emma!" He screamed. It was then he saw a note on the ground and he picked it up.

 _If you wish to see Emma again then find me at the edge of town in a huge white mansion._

 _-Hatter_

David threw the piece of paper to the floor. He wasn't sure who stole his daughter but he knew one thing he was going to find her. He flew out the apartment, dashed down the stairs. Mary Margret had glanced out her door just in time to see him, without him knowing she followed him.

At Regina's

" I had a great time, Regina as always. " Graham said he was placing his clothes back on. She smirk at she looked at him. She was biting her lips.

"Oh so did I. Until next time my lover. " She said as she leaned up to kiss him. He ran his hand down her body before dashing out the window and leaving. It was then she heard a knock at her door. She walked down stairs and found Jim there.

" I am fine with sharing you, Regina. I just need you. Please let me in. " Jim said as he leaned toward her. She smiled. She didn't say a word, she pulled him inside but little did she know that Ruby had seen the action as she walked pass Regina's place and the secret would soon be out.


End file.
